Myrrah (A Pure World)
Queen Myrrah is the current leader of the Locust Horde. She lived among humans on the surface of Sera until she was an adult and retreated to the Outer Hollow due to a life of ridicule. Soon afterwards she was accepted among the Locust, and soon began to plot to overthrow a Unique Locust/Human Hybrid who currently lead the Locust Horde. After overthrowing the Locust 'King' in 9 B.E, she took complete control of the Horde and earned their undying respect and trust. Biography Life on Sera Myrrah was born in 30 B.E after 9 months and three weeks in the womb. Her mother told Myrrah when she first asked who her father was that she was Half-Drone, Half-Human. Myrrah was then told to keep it a secret, and to never tell anyone. From then on, she would live the life of a normal human. Myrrah, however, was never to lead a normal life. Her unusually pale skin lead to what could be considered 'racist' jokes and ridicule due to her Locust blood. Myrrah persevered through this and became interested in Sera's Geography and History. Unwillingly she would be forced to have a form of checkup every month to see if there was anything unique about the hybrid. Aside from resiliant, pale skin and abnormal strength for a girl of her age, she did not differ from humans in any way. After she left school, she found that most of society compromised of her former classmates and it wasn't long until she decided that she wasn't welcome among humans. Aside from secluding herself, she often ventured towards the nearest entrance to the Outer Hollows (or 'The Tunnels' as they were known to humans at the time) on the map. Every visit she ventured deeper into the caves without being detected by miners. In 11 B.E, she ventured deep enough to encounter a Lambent Locust. It was a Wretch, but it had not turned black. Nevertheless, it still attempted to attack Myrrah, who had no weapons in which to defend herself. The Wretch was shot dead as it almost knocked Myrrah over. Her Drone rescuer offered to take her away from the 'Lambent'. The Locust Horde Myrrah was then taken through the Outer Hollows, where she first layed eyes on the monstrous Kryll. The Kantus Jir'Ko was chanting them and they were flying as if ordered by him to do it. As she reached the Inner Hollows, she was sorrounded by many Drones, all of which in crimson armour. They questioned on why another 'fair skin' had been brought to them, and her rescuer explained that she had been found in the Outer Hollows under attack by the Lambent. Her rescuer also pointed out that Myrrah looked similair to the King, and may be related. The Crimson Guards debated shortly, then allowed her to pass the bridge to the Nexus. Upon arrival, Myrrah gathered as much information as possible on the Horde from first sight. She noticed RAAM and Skorge debating on what to do with the Lambent threat, with RAAM disagreeing with Skorge's plan to simply quarantine the Outer Hollows, stating that the Lambent would have arrived in the Inner Hollows before they could do this. Skorge then noticed Myrrah and brought her to the King personally. The Locust King, Herkai, greeted Myrrah and called of his Palace Guards and had a brief talk with her before showing her to a temporary room of residence. While Myrrah had slept in the Hollows before, she had felt more at home in it's deepest areas than close to the surface. On the surface, a search was conducted to find her to no avail. Her mother was devestated on both an emotional and scientific level; her daughter and a valuable scientific secret disappearing. It was in 10 B.E that the search was called off. Meanwhile, Myrrah had conceived a child with Herkai, which brought another hybrid into the world. However three months after the birth, Herkai's irresponsibility and ignorance lead to the baby's accidental death. The baby had brought Myrrah some good luck as it was revealed at the funeral that Myrrah was now Locust Royalty due to her relations with the King. Myrrah, however, began to plot her revenge against Herkai with Jir'Ko. Jir'Ko suggested making it appear to be an accident, and then having the new Queen feel regretful and thus getting the sympathy from the Horde. In 9 B.E, the King was to make a speech to inspire the Locust troops to fight the Lambent, who had now evolved to the point of being able to utilise weaponry. At the ceremony, Jir'Ko removed the Imulsion bombs from a few Tickers and planted them at the legs of the giant stage. The bombs would never destroy the legs, but would greatly damage them. When the packs exploded, the legs were crippled and after a few minutes, gave way and shattered. The King fell and was impaled by one of the splinters and caught an infection and died later on. At his funeral, the newly appointed Queen Myrrah talked about how she cared for Herkai and how she was sorry for his death; this was a lie which Myrrah only confided with RAAM, who found the events to humerous. 'Queen' Myrrah With her new regal title came dire consequences. She had to control the Locust Army in their war against the Lambent. Haven been attacked by a Lambent Wretch prior to her ascension, Myrrah knew that the Lambent cared not for innocents (such as women and children) and must be culled. She immediatley sent a group of Theron Scouts to investigate where the Lambent were coming from. Although it took a while, the scouts returned with knews that they mostly came from Locust who worked with ships or near the massive imulsion lakes, almost always in the Inner Hollows. Myrrah was pleased with this, and officially declared war on the Lambent in Frost of 8 B.E, and ordered ship builders to be quarantined, so they can be killed once they turned Lambent. RAAM then personally achieved victory over the Lambent. This peace did not last as when a human imulsion pipe exploded in the Outer Hollow, the Imulsion was vapourised and travelled to the Inner Hollow. Many Drones fell victim to Lambency, and the border between the Outer and Inner Hollow became a bloody battleground. As they were focused on the new Lambent, the Drones near the shipyards turned and quickly overran the skeleton crew left behind. RAAM quickly massacred this group, but was forced to inform Myrrah of the events. Myrrah then ordered the Locust Army to block the outer hollow, and thus quarantine the Inner Hollow. In the meantime, Myrrah became increasingly stressed as she had to rule the Locust Horde while commanding the extermination of the Lambent. She began to seclude herself within her chambers, only allowing Jir'Ko, Skorge and RAAM into the same room. Jir'Ko rarely managed to get to the Queen as he was the High Kryll Chanter and thus lived within the Outer Hollows with most of the Kantus. Skorge visited most often, but his bizarre tactics mostly served to irritate Myrrah. RAAM offered the best solutions, bringing victory to the Horde and pleasing the Queen greatly. Myrrah chose RAAM to be her new blood mate in 6 B.E, and the two worked together more often. RAAM eventually gave her the bow which Myrrah used Torque Bow shots as ammo. Myrrah joined in the battle on occasion, which inspired the Horde to join in the battle. It was around this time that Myrrah allowed Berserkers to be used in the war effort. Lambent Threat Death of RAAM and Skorge Azura 'A Pure World' Personality Relationships RAAM RAAM and Myrrah's relationship was closer than most would assume. RAAM was among the few people Myrrah enjoyed the company of. RAAM rarely spoke, and even so he spoke in whispers, however he spoke fluent tyran when near the Queen and showed her undying respect. Myrrah wanted RAAM to be her greatest champion, and so she summoned the Kantus Jir'Ko to train RAAM in the arts of controlling the Kryll both telepathically and verbally. RAAM and Jir'Ko also taught the Queen to control the Kryll, which she used against the Lambent on occasion. RAAM's death badly effected Myrrah, as to her she had lost a General, and a friend. Myrrah immediatley ordered the Locust to erect a Memorial for him, overseen by Skorge. In honor of RAAM's memory, Jir'Ko was summoned to Myrrah soon afterwards, and Myrrah told him to take some of the surviving Kryll and take them somewhere safe. Jir'Ko obeyed and took the surviving Kryll the night after RAAM's death up to the North of Sera. After the Sinking of Jacinto, Myrrah lost communication with Jir'Ko. RAAM was buried the day the Memorial was erected, he was buried underneath the statue which had a singular room with a rock engraved with a personaly message from the Queen: RAAM: General of the Locust Horde, born into combat, lived in combat, died in combat. He will always be remembered for what he did to protect the Locust from harm. Skorge Skorge and Myrrah were on friendly terms, but Myrrah saw him more of a role model for her Locust than a friend. Skorge was considered the 'father' of the Locust Horde due to his skills in battle and his influence over the populance of the Horde. Although Skorge was never truly important to the Queen, she took great pleasure in Skorge's victories over Humanity and even gave the Hydra one of her Theron Guards once rid upon to him. Shortly before the Battle of Jacinto, however, she discovered that he had been killed by Marcus Fenix and his friends. After she escaped and Jacinto was sunk, she retrieved Skorge's body and gave him a funeral in the entrance to the Inner Hollows. The funeral was only attended by her, Skorge's sucessor Hirk, Kantus Knight Sorne and a Royal Guard who piloted her Reaver. He was buried shortly after and Myrrah visited the grave once more before she set off to Azura. Fenix Family Jir'Ko Jir'Ko was Myrrah's favourite Kantus, and would of been High Kantus had Skorge not already held the rank when Myrrah became Queen. Jir'Ko and Myrrah have assisted one another since 10 B.E, when they began to plot to overthrow the Locust King. The Locust Horde Myrrah is the mother-figure of the Locust Horde, and is loved or atleast respected by all Locust. They would willingly give their lives for the honour of the Queen. Myrrah deeply cares for the Locust, even lesser members such as common Drones. However she is much less tolerant when it comes to failure. While she is grateful for being a Queen, she also wishes to be treated as one, everything she utilises must be a direct upgrade to the standard addition. For example she wields a Hammerburst which has been customised to be able to fire in bursts similair to the Hammerburst I, and to be semi-automatic on demand. Myrrah works closely with her personal guard. Post-Flooding, Myrrah handpicked thirty Kantus' and fifty Drones to become Kantus Knights and Royal Guards. Locust/Human Queen Myrrah is the child of a Human mother and a Drone father, which makes her a Unique Locust/Human hybrid. Myrrah's biology differed little from Humans and she appeared mostly Human. When she turned twenty, she began to grow a strange substance on her back. It rapidly grew over the weeks and became the tentacles which were encountered by Delta squad in the Nexus. These tentacles develop in a few weeks and die after six months. They begin to regrow two years after they die. This trait was shared with the 'Locust King' and the other hybrids on Sera. These hybrids were only created around the time of Myrrah's birth due to the fact that Scientists had only just discovered the Inner Hollows, and some offered to discover whether mating was possible. Evidently, the exsistence of the Locust and the Hybrids was kept secret, shared only among the scientists and the Chairman of the COG. As a result, all hybrids such as Myrrah were just considered 'human' by Humanity but were told of who their mother or father was. Myrrah's Personal Upgrades Tempest The Tempest served as Queen Myrrah's personal mount, given to her by Skorge after seventeen Kantus' combined their chant to tame it. Her Tempest was called 'Abenddämmerung', which was Gritian for 'Dusk'. Myrrah used Gritian due to the fact that her mother spoke it. Abenddämmerung was being prepared for battle when Delta Squad raided the Royal Palace, and it barely escaped the flooding of the Hollows but it was found by Myrrah shortly after Skorge's funeral. Abenddämmerung then became Myrrah's personal method of travel, and it was used to track down Delta Squad, attempting to prevent them from arrive at Anvil Gate, return to Griffin's Imulsion Headquarters, from ascending to Adam Fenix's room and finally from activating Adam's weapon. Unfortunatley, Abenddämmerung was killed by multiple Hammer of Dawn strikes and could not stop the weapon being activated, killing most of the remaining Locust, a small number of Humans and all of the Lambent. Myrrah's Hammerburst Myrrah's Hammerburst was an upgraded Hammerburst she personally ordered to be created. Shorlty before the flooding of the Hollow, Myrrah witnessed the old Hammerbursts being tossed aside and being set up for scrap. Offended, Myrrah asked the weapon designers to make her a Hammerburst which could fire in bursts of semi-automatically at will. The Drones did as ordered, and after a few weeks returned with a Hammerburst which could be fired in bursts and semi-automatically, with accuracy surpassing that of the Lancer. Myrrah kept hold of the Hammerburst throughout the flooding, and personally shot a burst in the air as a salute to Skorge. Her Hammerburst fell from the Tempest when it was hit by the Hammer of Dawn, but Myrrah recovered it after Kantus Knight Sorne saved her. Explosive Bow Myrrah possessed what appeared to be an ancient human bow, except that it could fire Torque Bow shots if the shots were turned on before putting them on the string. This way, Myrrah could fire multiple Torque Bow shots in a short amount of time with ease. What became of the bow is unknown after the Tempest died. Trivia *Queen Myrrah was made to be a Locust/Human hybrid to explain why she was accepted into the Horde, and why she looked Human but appeared pale with an unusual tentacle back. *She is nicknamed 'Bloody Mary' by some Locust. This is a reference to what the author thinks of her as. A woman who brings death and dismay to whomever she is near. Notable examples being the deaths of Herkai, RAAM, Skorge and Dusk, aswell as the misery she brings to her enemies. Category:Gruntijackal